From the Beginning to the End
From the Beginning to the End ''is the first book in a series by Dooms Warrior. It is set in the Doomed Alternate Universe and chronicles events from the awakening of Drahcir to the War of Ancients. Introduction ''Running... No, '''Chasing... Chasing what?... Pain, unbearable pain, then darkness... Strange sounds, questions, confusion... ''A name: ''Drahcir'... ''Yes, that was his name... More sounds:' "He's coming around." "Why is he here?" "Incredible!" '' With a start, the figure (''No, Drahcir) snapped out of his trance. He was lying in the middle of a clearing and standing around him were several figures with armour colors ranging from gold and blue to dark grey. All of the strangers had stumbled backwards in surprise when his eyes had snapped open, but now they were clustering around him again. The blue and gold one was offering a hand, which Drahcir took and stumbled to his feet to survey his surroundings. The center of the clearing was dominated by a huge, partially destroyed fortress. A small portion of Drahcir's mind told him that he should be afraid of it, but he shrugged it off. Lying on opposite sides of the fortress were two titanic beings. One looked completly mechanical, with wicked looking cannons and blades sticking out every which-way. The other was more organic looking, but he was covered with green and silver armour and a broken mask lay beside an exposed robotic head. Most of the surrounding foilage had been stripped bare by a huge blast of energy, and scorch marks covered every surface. All this was taken in and processed by a mind of gears and conduits, which then deduced that a battle had recently happened here, and that he was most likely in danger. But before he had so much as raised a finger. A strange force entered his mind and knocked him out cold. Later that night, Drahcir awoke to find a tall cloaked figure running a small light up and down his body. Nearly too fast for the eye to follow, his hand lashed, grabbed the figure by the throat and heaved him into the air. This did little though, as the figure was easily a foot and a half taller than Drahcir, so his feet barely left the ground. The figure was sufficiently startled though, but before Drahcir could do anything else an infisible force had grabbed hold of him and released his grip on the figure. Drahcir managed to loose his head from the iron grip and glanced to his left to see a large red and grey armoured being deep in concentration and a smaller cloaked figure howling with insane laughter. "It would seem that he's doing fine Angonce!" Gasped the second cloaked being before burting back into gales of laughter. The first being, Angonce, straightened himself up before turning to the red and grey figure and saying, "Thank you Zaria, that will be enough for now." Zaria grunted and released his grip on Drahcir, who instantly lunged at him only to be knocked on the head once more and drift into unconciousness. From the trees, a pair of softly glowing white eyes watched as his brother was sent back to the lan of dreams from the titan iknown as Axonn. On the other side of the clearing, another pair of eyes watched Drahcir and the first watcher, Leumas, before slipping off into the darkness. Chapter 1 TBW Category:Stories